Insomnia
"Insomnia" Written by: Octavian "Faceless" Costello Greetings, my name is Carlos and this is my story. It all started many nights ago where I had sent a letter to professional psychiatrist to seek help for my sleep problem. I explained the entirety of my situation and here is the email that I’ve sent her; It states: “Tuesday 9:45 P.M “Day 1” December 3rd, 2015 Dear Francine Catherine, My name Carlos Montana, I have trouble sleeping at night I make myself tea every single night after a quarter after nine right before I head off to sleep, but every time I lie down underneath the warm delicate sheets I always have the feeling someone is watching me from outside my window; leaving me restless as ever. Not only is it hard enough because of my usual night terrors but now I have these constant thoughts of somebody climbing through the front fire escape nearby my window and slicing my throat before I’m awake. It’s never enough that I recently got fired from my space inside the law firm for striking a potential customer, but I knew she was planning on killing whomever testified against her because I heard her talking to someone in the hall about it. When I was fired I was told to seek anger management counseling and to rest at home for a while.” She replied the next evening, Wednesday 12:15 P.M “Day 2” December 4th, 2015 “Dear Mr.Montana, I’ve spoke with the director at your firm, there was a client on charged for murder but she had no discussion with anyone other than Mrs.William’s assistant to schedule a meet with you. Mr.Montana please do try to have some rest although you have troubles, I feel as if you should come see me in the morning I left an address on the end of this email; please come see me.” The next morning (Day 3) I had to get ready to see Francine, it was Thursday December 5th; the time was around 3:08 P.M. I had spoke with her about taking her advice, although I couldn’t sleep at all. It has been 3 days with literally no sleep whatsoever, I have been holding my legs close against my chest as I had franticly rocked back and forth; until six o clock in the morning where I had made myself some morning tea. At the end of our discussion she had diagnosed me with paranoia and insomnia, she had prescribed me with these pills to take the edge off. She said they will take a few days to register within your local pharmacy. Take them as prescribed (2 tablets at night by mouth) nothing more, nothing less. Later on that night on the way back towards my house I had been feeling that someone was watching me... I peeked behind my shoulder and from the corner of my eye I had seen an old man approach me. I quickly turned and shoved the man onto the ground then bolted up the street into my apartment where I had shut the door tight, and locked every lock I have had on that door. During that night it was around 4:30 A.M and I still couldn’t sleep, I have been lying cold flat on my back on my bed staring up into the ceiling. All I could think of was a man climbing through that fire escape and into my window. The entire night was filled with tossing and turning, I also blanked out to see maggots and lizards crawling inside of my naked skin; fear filled my heart as I jumped up to see I was lying down on the living room couch with the news station on. I had only been asleep for a solid minute, this being the case I decided to start my morning a tad early. Friday 1:13 P.M “Day 9” December 11th, 2015 Three days had passed with no sleep yet again, I’d spent my entire time binge watching series on Net Box, I had also spent the time painting on canvas and drinking some hard lemonade. I had taken it upon myself to go ahead and grab those pills from the pharmacy, they should be ready right about now, so I went on outside. I had shopped a little bit while at the pharmacy, I had gotten some food and ice tea for the house while I waited for the medication. Once I had received the pills I headed for home just in time for afternoon cartoons, I made myself a home cooked meal of chicken and potatoes; I ate as I had watched the shows. Later on that night about a quarter after nine I had made myself that evening tea as I had took pills as instructed. I couldn’t sleep at all even with the medication I was just lying here on the bed staring out through my window... keeping guard as if I were counting on it... as if this was my last night alive. I saw a cat walking from down the block, the minute I laid eyes off the cat I saw an ad for an exercise machine so I went to gaze outside again but this time the cat was staring at me indirectly. I moved to the left as the cat followed...I moved towards the right and the cat had followed... then I blinked and the cat wasn’t there. I decided to close the curtains and head to bed but then I saw the clock being 5:45 in the morning so again I just started up my morning. Saturday 10:01 A.M “Day 10” December 12th, 2015 I had closed my eyes for as an attempt to nap but then suddenly I heard footsteps coming from outside the apartment and distant speech. I started to panic, my eyes bursted wide open; I hide underneath the bed as I gazed up to see a man climbing UP my FIRE escape with tools... I broke through the window and pushed him off the fire escape IMMEDIATELY causing him to fall on top of the roof of someone’s car. People were screaming I started seeing the shadows peel off the walls... they started to approach me...I took a couple steps back until I slipped and fell backwards. While I was on the ground I saw the maggots come for me... them as well as the moving shadows... they were going to steal my soul; I ran because I knew once they have gotten a hold of me they would drag me down the depths of hell. I hid inside of the bathroom I closed the door as well as locked it shut I was inside of the tub with a pillow and a towel. Then suddenly... something had hit me... I never locked my front door, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs as my door slowly opened. I heard about 2 gentlemen’s muffled conversation as I heard they were searching for me, within minutes... the bathroom door bursted open and the two men had stripped me out the tub and had placed me in the back of their car with cuffs around my wrists. I put up a fight while inside the back seat, I dislocated my right arm as I looped over my arms under my legs so that the cuffs faced forward. As I started to choke the man in the passenger seat. I got tasered in the neck and passed out, when I awoke I was inside of a hospital mental unit. Later on that night I was given medication by staff, I snatched the pill bottle and downed the entire thing as I ran as an attempt to escape the facility. As I was halfway down the hall I started vomiting moments later I slipped and landed on my own pile of vomit. The orderlies had strapped me down onto some sort of hospital bed while they had dragged me inside solitary confinement, where I was just staring at the ceiling once again...hours later I started to feel sweaty and drowsy. I couldn’t breathe whatsoever, the air was getting tighter and tighter but I don’t believe it was the medication overdose...not now...my stomach had already been pumped while I was unconscious... I started to panic and I began to scream. The staff had not followed through my shrieks of pain, my chest started to ache and with each pulsating...solid heartbeat my screams had only become weaker and weaker. With minutes I was rocking the bed back and forth as my nose started to bleed dripping down towards my lower jaw onto the beginning of my throat, my shrieks have turned to gargling...before I had finally closed my eyes I had seen Ms. Catherine walk passed my door window. As my eyes I had slowly drifted away and my eyes slowlyclosed the bed had fell. I had felt very pleased and energized when I had awoke, but something about this hospital was far more queer. I was in the ICU department where I had seen these people standing over me, I still felt a tad drowsy. I had checked my nose for blood but there was non, I had seen an intervenes inside of my arm as well as a feeding tube shoved straight up my nose. I said to the doctor, “What’s going on? Where is Francine?! She’s my psychiatrist and needs to know the medication doesn’t work!” Suddenly Francine Catherine walked inside the room but she wasn’t in uniform. She then had seen me awake and ran up to me. As she had ran towards me she had began to smooch me, I had shoved her off and demanded “Francine?! What’s the meaning of this?!” “Baby it’s ok, it’s me your wife? Franny baby?” Francine replied. I then turn towards the doctor in confusion, “You’ve been in a drug induced coma for well over 5 years Mr.Montana, your wife Francine here has been very patient and visited you daily everyday ever since the your incident but don’t worry, you’re going to get clean and everything will be alright.” Doctor Michaels had informed. “What happened? What incident?!” I replied Doctor Michaels had explained it all... “You see your wife was working one morning while you went out again to get drugs she had found you on the floor from a heroine overdose. She panicked and called the authorities as well as the paramedics, we’ve placed you in the ICU and you’ve been stuck in a coma ever since. Since you were a heavy user we had to supply you with Oxytocin to help stabilize your body through withdrawals, now that you’re finally awake they may be able to have full effect on your body. And you’ll be able to leave within a week.” Explained Doctor Michaels “Will I be able to sleep?” I asked “Like a baby, Now let’s have a look at that skin of yours... Mr.Montana” Doctor Michaels moves in closer as Francine Catherine had held me down, Dr.Michaels starts to peel off the skin off of my forearm as I began to scream and shake I had sneezed...waking myself up...inside of a bed..next to my wife... “Daddy daddy!” exclaimed little ole Francine as she had jumped onto my bed waking up my wife Elizabeth Jane. I then had a great night’s rest as I got up to make my wife and kids some breakfast, thank the lord this was all a dream. Category:Insomnia Category:Octavian "Faceless" Costello Category:Faceless Category:Octavian "Faceless" Category:Horror Category:Creepypasta Category:Octavian Category:Murder Category:Trippy Category:Mind Flip Category:Murderer Category:Delusions Category:No Sleep